


Overflowing Cup

by kittiegirl1616



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunk Zagreus, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Top Dionysus (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Zagreus accepts a boon that has a condition attached.
Relationships: Dionysus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Overflowing Cup

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom. Please be kind! :)

Zagreus watches as the last foe disappears and looks around, waiting for the award to appear. He picked a mystery chamber, a new type of choice that has popped up lately, and so he waits to see what he gets. The familiar sound of laughter and the scent of wine fills the area as Dionysus’ symbol pops up.

_Huh, interesting. It’s the first time I’ve gotten him in a while._ Walking towards it, he touches the orb. “By the power of Hades, I accept this message!”

The orb bursts and the god of wine stands there with a smile. “Hey, there, Zag! What’s up?”

He smiles. “Hello, Lord Dionysus. It’s good to see you again.”

“You too, man! It’s been a while since I’ve been down here. Sorry, been super busy!” The god smiles easily and sips from the cup of never-ending wine that he always has with him. “Which one do you want today?” He gestures and three smaller purple orbs appear.

Zagreus steps closer to observe the boons offered to him. _Premium Vintage, Drunken Dash, and Dionysus’ Aid_. “These are all good ones,” he murmurs, thinking of the boons he currently has. He reaches out towards _Dionysus’ Aid_ but is stopped when the god grabs his wrist. “Lord Dionysus?”

“Look closer, Zagreus,” the way the god says his name makes him shiver.

Peering closer, he notices that there is an unnamed condition attached to this version of _Dionysus’ Aid_. “What?” He murmurs in confusion. _Your **Call** inflicts **Hangover** to foes all around you for **1.5 seconds**. _“What’s the condition then?” He asks. “This looks just like the normal aid boon you give me.” He looks up at the god.

“Hmm, the condition is anything, really,” he answers vaguely. “Whatever you’re willing to gift me in return for my help.”

Zagreus narrows his eyes. “No, that’s not it. You want something specific.”

“Hmm, maybe I do.”

Looking back at the choices, he nibbles on his lower lip. _I really shouldn’t chance it, but I need someone’s aid in the battle with Theseus and Asterius._ Debating for a few minutes more, Zagreus nibbles on his lip and still reaches for _Dionysus’ Aid_.

The god of wine looks pleased. “Good choice,” he practically purrs, his smile lecherous. “I’ll see you.” Without another word, the god of wine disappears with the sound of laughter and the smell of wine.

He frowns. “Huh, weird,” he murmurs, glancing around. _I feel like I made a huge mistake._

**********

Making his way out of Elysium and through the Temple of Styx, Zagreus is ready to finally face his father again. He had nervously avoided using _Dionysus’ Aid_ because he wasn’t sure of what the condition would be or what the god of wine would want. 

_I may have avoided it facing King Theseus and Asterius and in the Temple of Styx, but I somehow doubt I will avoid it facing Father._ Gripping his sword tightly, Zagreus charges into battle.

About halfway through, he finds himself needing help and calls for Dionysus. The god’s laughter fills the area just like the smell of wine and Zagreus watches as his father’s stance falters.

_This is even more powerful than before!_ Excitedly, he charges forward and deals damage to his father. He’s successful in this battle and soon his father sinks into the River Styx. He takes a moment to stand there and catch his breath. He knows that as soon as he leaves the courtyard, he’ll only have a limited time on the surface before the Underworld claims him back.

The sound of laughter and the smell of wine fills the clearing and Dionysus appears in a flash of purple.

“Zag, man, you did it!”

He narrows his eyes and takes a few hesitant steps back towards the door to the Underworld. “Lord Dionysus.”

The god chuckles. “I’ve come to collect.”

_I shouldn’t be surprised. I accepted his aid boon despite not knowing the condition._ “What’s your condition?”

Dionysus holds out his wine goblet. “Drink.”

Zagreus raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“My condition is that I want you to drink from my goblet. Is that a crime?” He flutters his eyelashes innocently.

“I…suppose not.” He hesitantly steps forward and takes the goblet, bringing it to his lips and drinking deeply. 

The rich taste of wine fills his mouth and overwhelms his senses. He swallows it down, licking his lips afterward. He stares into the goblet, debating about whether he wants to take another drink. Zagreus’ eyes stray up towards the god who is watching him with hooded eyes. Licking his lips again, he takes another gulp. Another. Over and over again until he’s swaying on his feet.

“Careful there, Zagreus,” Dionysus purrs, wrapping his arms around the godling and lowering him to the ground. “Drink all you want.”

Zagreus’ head lolls onto the god’s shoulder and he stares up at him with flushed cheeks. _The wine is good. I’m hot. So hot._ He takes another gulp as the god of wine begins removing his armor. “Whaddya doin’?” 

“Just helping you get more comfortable,” he replies smoothly, now working on Zagreus’ clothes. “You look hot.”

“Mhmm, very hot…” Zagreus sets the goblet of wine down beside him to help Dionysus undress him. He gasps as the god’s hand brushes against his cock. His head clears slightly and he struggles out of Dionysus’ arms. “I thought you wanted me to drink.”

“Oh, I do,” he replies, moving closer so he’s kneeling in between Zagreus’ spread legs. “The drink loosens you up. I wanna do something fun.” He snaps his fingers, making his chiton disappear and leaving him bare to Zagreus’ eyes.

His mouth drops, taking in the figure before him. He had fantasized about this— _slightly, okay?! I mean, who wouldn’t after seeing peeks of his body here and there_ —but now that it was here, in front of him, Zagreus didn’t know what to do.

“You can touch it, Zag,” Dionysus says, reaching out and grabbing his hand. He presses it against his chest and smirks when he sees just how affected the godling is. “You’re allowed to.” 

His hand flexes against the god’s chest slightly, making him flush an even deeper red. The god’s skin feels smooth and warm under his palm, an unusual occurrence with how hot his own blood runs.

When Dionysus is sure that Zagreus’ hand will stay on him, he releases the godling’s hand and moves closer. His own hand brushes down the godling’s body, making him gasp and jerk at the sensation. “Lay back for me, Zagreus,” he rumbles, gently pushing him back. “You’re so beautiful, laid out for me like this.”

Zagreus barely holds back a whimper as the god presses up against him. He can feel every inch of that warm, hard body pressing up against him. “P-please,” he murmurs unknowingly.

The god of wine smirks and brushes his lips against Zagreus’ tantalizingly. “Beautiful.” He grabs the goblet and takes a gulp, leaning down and pressing his lips against the godling’s. Those luscious lips part instinctively and the wine pours into his mouth.

Swallowing down the wine, Zagreus moves his lips against Dionysus’ hungrily. The god rolls his hips against him, swallowing the moan that comes from his throat. Pulling back, Dionysus manhandles Zagreus onto his hands and knees with his ass in the air and his chest on the ground.

He quivers when he feels hot breath against his hole, subconsciously clenching it. The god’s hands spread his cheeks and a shock goes down Zagreus’ spine when he feels liquid being put into his ass right before a tongue dives in. He moans loudly, the snow underneath him melting due to the heat radiating from his body.

Dionysus smirks as he alternates eating Zagreus out and putting mouthfuls of wine in the godling’s ass. He loves hearing the godling moan and cry out from pleasure. His own cock is hard and trickling precum onto the ground.

Zagreus’ head is spinning from the wine and pleasure he’s receiving. “G-gonna cum!” He cries. “Please, Lord Dionysus!”

“Hmm, can’t have that quite yet, Zag,” the god replies, pulling back. He turns Zagreus over once more before pumping his cock a few times to spread his precum over it. Then, he lines up and gives the godling a smirk. “Breathe.”

Zagreus feels like the breath was just punched from him as Dionysus pushes in. His back arches and a silent scream forms on his lips as he’s filled. “Oh gods!” He gasps. “You’re so big!”

“And you’re so tight,” the god hisses. He waits a moment, rubbing Zagreus’ hips with his thumbs while he gives Zagreus time to get used to the feeling of being full. “Mm, you’re like a refreshing drink of a finely aged wine. So sweet and rich, fulfilling in every way.”

“Please!” Zagreus chokes out. “Move!”

“Beautiful,” Dionysus says again before pulling his hips back and snapping them forward again.

Zagreus moans loudly and jerks his hips as the pleasure races up his spine. He throws his hands forward and wraps his arms around Dionysus’ neck, nails digging into the god’s back as he tries to ground himself. Setting an inhuman pace, Dionysus presses Zagreus into the rapidly melting snow. The godling’s burning feet press into Dionysus’ back while fingers rake marks into the broad, muscled back.

With his head spinning, Zagreus feels like his body is on fire with the amount of pleasure coursing through him. Moans, groans, whimpers, and whines are wrenched from his lips with each thrust and he starts to babble incoherently as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm.

Slowing down for a moment, Dionysus changes the angle of his hips and goes faster again. Each thrust has his cock hitting Zagreus’ prostate each time, causing even louder noises to leave the godling’s lips.

“Look at you, falling apart on my cock,” the god of wine purrs, smirking at how wrecked the godling looks. “Does it feel good?”

“Yesh!” He slurs, head lolling to the side as his eyes roll back into his head. “Gonna cum!”

“Go ahead.” Dionysus leans down and mouths at Zagreus’ neck, biting down hard on a specific point.

Zagreus screams and arches his back, cumming violently around the god’s cock. Dionysus grunts and cums as well, the tight clamp of Zagreus’ walls bringing him to the edge.

“Wonderful, Zagreus. Absolutely divine!” Dionysus takes a moment to catch his breath, pulling out and cleaning them both up. Then, he dresses and grabs his goblet. “That was wonderful. If you make it up to us on Olympus, we’ll have to get together again. But, should you need my help escaping again, you should know that I will be all too willing to help you.” Caressing Zagreus’ face, he smiles lecherously. “Goodbye now!” He’s gone with a trill of laughter and the smell of wine.

Zagreus takes a few moments to collect himself, first dressing and then attempting to make his legs work. _Than’s gonna have a field day with this!_ He stumbles over to the shore and peeks into the water, blanching when he sees the marks lining his neck. _Mother’s gonna wonder what happened to me! Just what have I gotten myself into?_ Even as he berates himself as he grabs the Titan’s blood and starts heading to his mother’s garden, he can’t help but lick his lips at the thought of getting together with the god of wine again. _Maybe…just maybe it won’t be so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK


End file.
